


Surprise!

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione wanted to surprise Fred and George on their birthday.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 24





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hedgwig's rarepair week 7/20-7/26. I picked the pairing Fred X Hermione and came up with this drabble. I used Grammarly for my beta so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione did not know what to give Fred for a birthday present this year. _I want to give him something beautiful. Not joke related I'll know when I see it._ she was in Flourish and Blotts looking for a particular book he was interested in.

She spied the particular book, reached for it and read the title: _Triads_

 _Seriously? Who would want…_ then it dawned on her. He wanted to include George. She blushed and quickly paid for the book.

Once back at her flat, Hermione had dinner ready when the two brothers entered. "Happy birthday Fred! George!"

"Hermione, you shouldn't have!" Fred exclaimed and kissed her.

George looked at the presents and asked Hermione, "Should we open presents first and eat? You know mom is expecting us later."

"Sure!" Hermione placed a stasis charm on the food to keep it warm. She was feeling giddy watching them opening their presents. 

Fred opened the last one, which was Hermione's, "Surprise!" she exclaimed and hoped her plan won't backfire on her.

"You found the book! Georgie, what do you say, brother?"

George looked at the book and back at them, "Are you sure?"

Both nodded yes, "This is the best birthday ever!"


End file.
